Karaoke Night preview
by Koneko-Hiruka
Summary: This is a part of a story my friend might be working with me on. Please say what you think of it.


Hiruka- hey everyone this is a piece from a fic a certain friend (cough)Michelle(cough) will be working with me on

Michelle- yes and so as not to confuse anyone here are some notes

_part Michelle sings_

**part Hiruka sings**

_**both of them singing**_

Eri- also Hiruka doesn't own Beyblade or All About Us

All- please enjoy

**Karaoke Night**

Tyson smiled changing the cd, "Hey Michelle, Hiruka. Get up on the stage." Hiruka glares at him, "Why should we?" Tyson smiled innocently, "Come on. We all love hearing you two sing."

Michelle sighed, grabbing Hiruka's arm heading up to the stage, "Lets just get this embarrassment over with, ok?" Hiruka frowned but followed the older blonde.

Tyson started it up and both girls noticed it right off the bat. "No, I'm not singing that", Michelle stated matter-of-factly started to get off the stage but Hiruka grabbed her arm. "Lets get this embarrassment over with, Michelle", Hiruka smiled pulling her back up on stage then signaled for Tyson to start it over again.

The older girl sighed, "Fine but only this once." The younger one couldn't help but laugh, "Ok, you sing first verse." Michelle simply nodded just before her part came up.

_They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about_

Hiruka smiled joining in for the chorus.

_**It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us**_

Michelle smiled over at Hiruka who sang the next verse. She also started dancing slightly as Hiruka had started doing.

**If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about**

Michelle joined Hiruka for the chorus as they had done before. Eri smiles watching them, as they actually seemed to be enjoying it for how stubbornly they had gone up.

_**It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us**_

Michelle continued singing as Hiruka stopped and they both slowed their movement slightly.

_They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight_

Max laughed softly, "Those two should really consider a career in music." Eri, who was sitting between Max and Tala, nodded in agreement.

_**It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us) **_

_**It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)**_

_**It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)**_

_**It's all about us**_

Hiruka sighed as it finally ended but then she turned to Michelle with an evil glint in her eye, "Shall we?" Michelle smirked catching the evil glint, "Yes we shall."

They walked off the stage and over to Tyson, "Oh Tyson." Tyson looked up in time just to get two fists in his face, effectively knocking him out.

Hiruka smiled, "Well since our DJ is sleeping, I think we should have an intermission." Rei laughed softly as gave each other high fives.

-----

Hiruka- if you like this, please let me know

Michele- please do review

Eri- bye


End file.
